The Winchester Boys Get Dirty
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: Slash of the Sam 'n Dean kind. The title kinda explains the story and the explicit shower scene kinda earns it's title. A one shot.


**The Winchester boys get dirty**

I was in the mood to write a one shot before I started my new story; so here goes!

* * *

"Damn." Dean swore as he kicked back on their motel bed, slapped with mud and drenched in sewer vomit from head to toe.

"Dude, you stink." Sam laid beside him and chuckled as he pulled chunks of he-didn't-wanna-know-what out of Dean's hair.

"You're just as dirty as me!" Dean looked down at Sam's clothing to find Sam's knees were the only thing to be dirty.

"No, I'm not." Sam rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on one arm, putting his hand up in the air to reveal no dirt there either. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's show. "'Member you're the one who decided to dive in the sewers after that ghost, not me."

Dean sighed and kicked off his dirty boots. He sat up and leaned over Sam, dusting his hair over Sam's chest, snow flaking Sam with bits of dried mud.

"Now you're just as filthy as me." Dean smirked and leaned into Sam and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Shower time?" Dean said seductively as he shucked off his crusted plaid shirt and wife beater. Sam stood up and stretched.

"You go ahead, I'll be in shortly."

Dean shrugged and headed to the bathroom shouting "Your loss!"

Dean started the water, dipping his hands under the shower water to make sure the water was alright. He pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles before kicking them up and attempting to catch them. Once he succeeded, he gave himself an "allllrrriigght." and figuratively pat himself on the back. He pulled off his mud slopped socks and stepped into the luke warm water, glad to have the disgusting slop slither down his toned abdomen. He relished the feeling of the warm water calming his over worked muscles and began to relax, sighing as he let the water pour over his head.

He squeezed the liquid soap over the towel and began to wash himself slowly, loving how the scent of island breeze wafted into his nose. He began to scrub his lower stomach when his hard cock peeked an interest.

Dean heard rasping on the door and assumed it was Sam, struggling with his clothes. Dean opened the curtain with a wide smile and saw Sam naked, holding hand cuffs in his left hand.

"What're those for?"

"I was thinking... We could get really dirty."

Dean pulled Sammy into the shower and kissed him passionately. He poked his tongue into Sam's mouth and growled furiously when Sam denied him entrance. Sam bit Dean's lower lip and tugged lightly, teasing at Dean's abdomen with his fingertips, tracing the muscles.

"So, I was thinking..." Sam said coyly, returning the focus to his fingers and reaching around Dean to palm his ass. Dean felt Sam's hand and felt his dick bob up questioningly.

Dean peered into Sam's eyes wondering, but ready for anything.

"You haven't bottomed for a while..."

"_God_, yes Sammy." Dean smashed his lips into Sam's neck, running his tongue along the base. Sam moaned into Dean's neck and moaned into it. Dean felt the vibrations and the feeling hit his body like a truck. He was thrown into the fit of passion, not wanting to wait for his brother to quicken the pace.

Sam found the hand cuffs on the edge of the bathtub and opened the one side, smiling when Dean looked at him curiously. He clasped the handcuff around the pole of the shower, bringing Dean's hands to the handcuffs. He turned Dean away from himself and Dean willingly put his wrists in the holders. Sam rubbed his fingers along Dean's spine, making him shiver; moving his hands in small tight circles worshipping Dean's body. Sam kissed his shoulder blade and sucked a hickey into it until Dean squirmed. Dean shivered and began to open his mouth to stop Sam.

"Had to, Dean. Gotta make you mine."

Sam pushed Dean's back down and the cuffs jingled when Dean attempted to grab his ankles, already forgetting he was stuck. Sam's dick was bobbing at Dean's back as Sam sucked more bruises into Dean's spine. Dean moaned with interest when his brother lovingly licked at each and every one.

"I know it's been a while, De. So I'm gonna open you up nice and slow, k?"

Dean nodded and let the water encase him and his brother. He wanted to turn the water off in case he forgot to breathe through his torment, but he couldn't quite reach. It started to drape over his back where Sam licked and teased, making him writhe and quiver. He let out a manly groan.

Sam licked down Dean's tailbone and into the dip of his crack, hearing another less-manly pleasant sound coming from his brother's mouth. Dean was lucky he wasn't screaming at the feeling of his brother's tongue.

"Sucha fuckin' tease, Sammy."

Dean could hear the gruffled smile in Sam's voice as he teasingly said, "You love it."

Sam looked at his brother's closed eyes and went down to continue his work. Sam poked his tongue into Dean's pink asshole, savoring the taste that he didn't get too often. He tasted the soap residue and _god, just Dean_.

He chased the lube around ledge of the bathtub, sure to not rip his attention from Dean's wanting muscle and slicked up his first and second finger.

Sam prodded and slipped his finger in as far as he could go. He began to wiggle as he realized he was in until the second knuckle, hearing a heavily tortured but not painful moan rip from his older brother's throat. He licked the rim around his finger, tasting the blueberry lube.

"Wow, Dean. You're so freggin' tight. But I bet you can't wait til I get this cock in you. I'm ready to come just from looking at you."

Dean moaned and struggled with the handcuffs, trying to stroke his ignored prick.

"Stupid handcuffs." Dean whispered.

Sam pushed his finger deeper, forcing Dean to relax his muscles.

"God, Sam. I can feel everything. I can feel every inch and curve of your finger."

"Feels good, don't it? I just want you to feel the way you make me feel."

Sam pulled out his finger and gently pushed his second fingertip in, dipping at Dean's entrance. He slipped in and pulled out, replacing his fingers with his soft tongue, wiggling while he moaned.

Dean writhed at the vibrations of Sam's moans, shuddering at the feeling. He slid his fingers back in to the second knuckle and pulled them back out again.

Dean pulled at the handcuffs, signaling to Sam that he was getting impatient at the slow pace.

"If I wanted to have sex with a grandma, I would. I want you to fuck me, Sammy. So fuck me!"

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist. We're gettin' there, De."

Sam smirked at the way he could make his brother feel and wished he could see the anticipation on his face. Sam's cock pulsed at the thought of fucking his brother.

"_Jeez,"_ Sam thought, "_He's on bottom, and still in control_."

Sam gave up and decided to go faster. So he slid his third digit in and waited for a wince from Dean. When he didn't get one, he proceeded to push his fingers farther. Even though it had been almost 4 months since Dean had been on bottom, his body remembered Sam's fingers like it was yesterday.

Dean let out a low groan at the feeling of being fucked on Sam's fingers.

Sam pulled out his fingers and slowly licked at Dean's entrance, startling Dean when his sensitive area was touched.

Sam stood up and Dean let out a harshly held in breath. Sam teased his cock over Dean's cheeks and could feel the warmth coming from it, trembling at the sensation. He ran his cock up and down, slicking himself up to get ready to start fucking his older brother.

"Do it, Sam." Dean groaned. "Do it, Sammy! Please! I fuckin' need it."

Sam lusted forward and shoved his cock 2 inches into Dean. He heard Dean give out a grateful and somewhat painful gasp when he felt his brother plunging into his tight muscle.

Sam leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear, kissing between sentences and inching himself in further.

"Is this what you wanted, Dean?" A kiss to Dean's shoulder blade, another inch forward. A pretty moan escapes from Dean's wide open mouth. "You want me to fuck you so hard you scream?" More of the same. "Make you come before I even touch you?" He shoved his whole cock into Dean. A moan vibrated uncontrollably from his throat as he watched his brother's body take him in.

Dean let out a muffled groan, shoving his face into his elbow, trying not to let his knees buckle with ecstasy. Sam pumped into him, pulling out slowly, teasing at Dean's prostate.

"So-" Dean moaned as Sam pulled himself slowly out. "So this is what I've been missing?"

Sam shoved himself back in quickly, letting out a gasp.

"Yeah, brother. This is how you make me feel."

Sam gripped tightly onto Dean's hips and pumped into him furiously, loving the feeling of the stretch around his dick and the sound of the handcuffs clink on every pump inside.

Sam grunted and dug his fingertips deeper into Dean's hips, sure to leave bruises. Dean reveled at his brother and felt every inch of his brother the harder and faster he fucked into Dean.

"Sammy. God, Sammy. Fuckin' love that you do this to me." Dean leaned further down and allowing his brother more access. Dean reached his hands to try to get to his own wanting and pulsating cock, only to be denied leverage from his wrists. "Would love it more if you touched me, Sam."

"No can do." Sam bucked his hips forward and pushed himself farther into his brother's tight puckered hole. "I want you to hold on for me, De. I know you're close. But I wanna do this together."

"No, Sammy… Can't do this anymore… I need to-"

"I know, De. You won't have to wait long, trust me." Sam grabbed a big handful of Dean's ass cheek and gripped tightly.

Sam snapped back and forth, feeling the orgasm boiling in the bottom of his stomach, pulling his balls taunt and ready.

Dean could feel it too. As Sam's balls hit on his, the sound was louder and less hollow. Continuous skin or skin sounds. Sam could see Dean's face as Dean's eyes closed and moaned loudly in euphoria while he orgasm; untouched, under Sam.

"Sammy, _oh my god_, Sam. I want you to come, too. Come for me, brother."

The look on Dean's face made Sam do the same. He could hear Dean whispering his name and made the feeling more powerful. Sam almost collapsed under the pressure he felt, making his knees buckle as Dean's tight ass milked every last drop from the tip of Sam's writhing cock.

Sam slowly pulled out with an odd squelch and rested his head on Dean's back, huffing for oxygen his lungs couldn't help but plead for.

"Dude, if you don't let me outta these cuffs so I can kiss you, I'll pummel ya myself." Sam heard Dean puff, trying to stand up under the pressure of his younger brother, boneless atop him.

Sam stood up slowly, trying to regain full consciousness and placed his hand on Dean's chest to stand him up. He slipped under the cuffs and rested Dean's arms on his shoulders, kissing Dean's swollen lips under the cold water. Sam pulled back for air and looked into Dean's loving green eyes. They sparkled with the fire of lust, love and filled his senses with Dean. Just Dean.

Dean smirked as his brother stared upon him, loving the look in Sam's hungry hazel eyes.

"The water's cold." Dean said with a smile, now realizing that his toes were numb.

Sam arched his back to reach the water spigot, turning it off, sure not to rip the gaze of his brother's naked and drained body.

Dean rested his head on Sam's forehead closing his eyes.

"I love you, Sammy. You really did a number on me this time." Dean looked down to his hips, looking at the four bruises left there.

Sam looked at his bruises and sighed.

"Sorry, guess I just got into it."

"You kinky fucker. You know I'm gonna take this out on you 3 times as bad, right?"

Sam nodded his head and shivered at the thought of Dean taking over his body.

"Yeah, Dean. I was kinda countin' on that." Sam smiled and kissed his brother deeply, thrown in the passions of love. Feeling Dean's heartbeat against his own and warming his body.

THE END

* * *

This ending was difficult. How do you end a story like that? Hahaha.  
But I really enjoyed doing this one-shot 'cause it gave me juicy new details for the story I'm currently writing _Stars in your eyes_.  
But you know what; I shouldn't say anything bad cause like the **Almighty God** said once,  
**_"Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass. No doubt - endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?"_**


End file.
